Demoman vs Nora (OMM)
Demoman vs Nora is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 1! Team Fortress vs RWBY! Kaboom. These two are 'nade happy, but who is left stood tall when the field is but rubble? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Dust Bowl (Team Fortress) '' Scout stood waiting around the corner of the gates, waiting to obliterate whoever came through it. As it opened, he took a step, before quickly pausing. "Whoah! Whoah! When the hell did we let kids come and pla- OOF!" the mercenary barely completed his (valid) question before Nora punted him into the little gap and onto the tracks. Nora then came running up, blowing a sentry away before accidentally uncovering a Spy who was sat near the control point. But the explosive massacre caught the eye of Demoman, who slowly marched in. "Tha bleedin' hell is that?" he demanded, nudging Soldier and staring at Nora, who had since taken to beating down a Dispenser. "This Control Point is now Team JNPR's!" she explained, switching her hammer to a grenade launcher. She fired, and Demoman dived into cover, loading up his own grenades. "Dangerous game yer playin' lass." he warned, firing shots back at the huntress. '''THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT!' Nora chuckled to herself as she fired grenades back, blocking off the incoming shots from the one eyed mercenary. The grenades created a fiery explosion between them, and Nora broke position to rush up the stairs. Demoman gave chase, decorating the area with primed grenades, which brought down the whole building on top of the Control Point. Nora reemerged from the rubble, springing up and walloping her hammer down just in front of the Scot. The concussion of hammer meeting floor sent him careening into a wall, just where Nora wanted him! She ran in with a deep swing, looking to catapult Demoman into the stratosphere. Luckily for the mercenary, he was able to move away and then take a swing with a broken glass bottle, clouting Nora on the head. As she staggered back, Demoman hit her directly with a grenade. The blast sent her sprawling into the side of a cart. Nora pulled herself back up, noticing the sticky bombs surrounding her feet. She sprang up, and swung with her hammer, Demoman ducked, but the huntress used her momentum to swing and kick him towards his own bombs. Demoman was no fool, and leapt down into the little gully and baited Nora in to a chase. He detonated the sticky grenades, which sent the cart flying at the huntress. She whacked it with her hammer, but again - Demoman had a plan. He directly connected with the cart with a grenade, launching it back at Nora. The huntress had been mid leap, and couldn't protect herself. This... could hurt. 'KO! ' The cart blasted into Nora, knocking her back against a section of the mine and knocking her out cold. The rest of the mercenaries regrouped as they loaded her into a cart and sent it towards the BLU spawn. Only this time, the cart was rigged with umpteen explosives... Conclusion This melee's winner is: Demoman! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Hero vs Anti Hero OMMs Category:Valve vs Rooster Teeth OMMs Category:RWBY vs Team Fortress OMMs Category:Battle of the Genders OMMs Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed OMMs